


Princess and Her Warrior

by willowezra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowezra/pseuds/willowezra





	Princess and Her Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



[](http://s204.photobucket.com/user/willowezra/media/PrincessandHerWarrior.jpg.html)


End file.
